Papa Louie Pals
Papa Louie Pals is a Canadian-French-United Kingdom children's animated television series which it was produced in association with Treehouse TV in Canada, and France Televisions, Tele-Quebec and TF1 in France. Characters Each characters come from a pack with scenes and with their other alternative outfits, and can be used with al of the pals created. Each has their voice actor. If the character appears to be a new customer, their name's in bold. If the character won the Customerpalooza their names will be in italic. Each of there voice actors can be seen in the Tele-Quebec credits and are in English and French for the version. English * Papa Louie (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Sue (voiced by Emily Hampshire) * Allan (voiced by Gage Munroe) * Robby (voiced by Jeff Sweeney) * Big Pauly (voiced by Dwayne Hill) * Mary (voiced by Stacey dePass) * Wally (voiced by Martin Roach) * Greg (voiced by Julie Lemieux) * Radlynn (voiced by Rebecca Brenner) * Peggy (voiced by Stacey dePass) * Taylor (voiced by Ted Dykstra) * Shannon (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Kenji (voiced by Matthew Mackay) * Bertha (voiced by Stacey dePass * Pinch Hitwell (voiced by Jonathan Wilson) * Indigo (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Fernanda (voiced by Julie Lemieux) * Amy (voiced by Stacey dePass) * Whippa (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Mousse (voiced by Rick Jones) * Skip (voiced by Martin Roach) * Sarge Fan (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Cameo (voiced by Ted Dykstra) * Ripley (voiced by Alexandra Lai) * Hank (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Johnny (voiced by Arthur Holden) * Wendy (voiced by Stacey dePass) * Yippy (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Liezel (voiced by Emily Hampshire) * Foodini (voiced by Ted Dykstra) * Tohru (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel * Cooper (voiced by Rick Jones) * Prudence (voiced by Julie Lemieux) * Alberto (voiced by Arthur Holden) * Penny (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Kahuna (voiced by Martin Roach) * Utah (voiced by Julie Lemieux) * Ivy (voiced by Stacey dePass) * Joy/Ninjoy (voiced by Alice Prodanou) * Gremmie (voiced by Arthur Holden) * Captain Cori (voiced by Julie Lemieux) * Willow (voiced by Stacey dePass) * James (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Trishna (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Franco (voiced by AJ Henderson) * Scarlett (voiced by Emily Hampshire) * Mayor Mallow (voiced by Rick Jones) * Nevada (voiced by Jennifer Seguin) * Santa (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit French The voices are placed down from Toopy and Binoo's mini-movies in French. * Marc Labreche * Julie Burrougs * Paul Sarasin * Francois Trudel * Ariane-Li Simard Cote * Denis Roy * Francois Sasseville * Catherine Hamman * Johanne Leveille * Jean-Francois Beaupre * Thiery Dube * Catherine Proulx-Lemay * Julie St-Pierre * Patrick Chouinard * Sebastien Reding * Violette Chauveau * Fred Desagers * Bernard Fortin Opening sequence personnel * Executive Producers: Matt Neff, Tony Solary * Line Producer: Dominique Mendel * Director: Marcos Da Silva * Music by: Daniel Scott * Voice of Papa Louie: Frank Meschkuleit Episodes Season 1 Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Television series about stories Category:Article stubs Category:Media